The Party,The Party
by Silver-Cute-Wolf
Summary: YOU,Silver,and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang are having a sleepover party,and crazy stuff happends,like Peguses falls in love with the tooth Fairy,Yami looses a game to YOU,Yugi is afraid of the dark,Ryou sleeps witha teddy bear,and other crazy stuff!
1. Default Chapter

Word:This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story,so this may be a little weird!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver:Okay,this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story,so it has to be perfect!!^_^  
  
Orange:................  
  
Silver:Sorry people,you can't understand Orange since he is a kitsune!!-_-'  
  
Orange:..........................  
  
Silver:I know Orange,don't make the reader's weird and don't give them a weird expression.Sheesh  
  
Black:*drags a large chicken wing in front of Orange*  
  
Orange:*nibbles on the chicken wing*^_^  
  
Silver:What took you so long,Black?  
  
Black:My tail got caught in a door!!-_-'  
  
Silver:COOL!!!!^_^  
  
Black:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!+_+  
  
Silver:*giggles*Just kidding!!!NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*hands disclaimer to Black and backs away smileing*  
  
Black:WHY DO I HAVE TO READ IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Silver:Because it's not right for the author to read it!!DUH!!!!  
  
Black:*spits fire*  
  
Silver:*glares*and besides,I'm your master!!!  
  
Black:Ummm,okay,Silver_Cute_Wolf does not own Yu-Gi-Oh,she doesn't even own herself.This story contains Yami,Yugi,Marik,Malik,Silver,Ryou,Bakura,Peguses(Spell right?) and YOU,yes you are in the story,if you don't like how you are,then please tell Silver what you want your personality to be,and for those who like couple stories,then after this one Silver will wright one!!^_^  
  
Silver:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!My favorite couples are:Yami and Yugi,Ryou and Bakura,Marik and Malik,some Anzu and Mai,and Jou and Seto!!!^_^  
  
Black:Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!!Lets get on with the first chappie,okay?  
  
Silver:*nodd nodd*Okay,enjoy and review!!!!^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.1:A PARTY,A PARTY!!!!!  
  
YOU,and Silver have been planing a party all week,welllllllll,it was only two days,but the longest two days ever!!!!And now you guys are buying snacks at Wal-Mart!!!  
  
Silver:Did you get the snacks _________?  
  
You:Ummmm,let's see,pickles,pizza,soda,popcorn..........*2 hours later*  
  
Silver:*eye's widden*  
  
You:Ice cream,cake,dip........  
  
Silver:OKAY!!!!*puches you to the counter*  
  
You:What are you doin,Silver,we have 345 more snacks to go!!!!  
  
Silver:@_@Ummmmm,I think we got them all!!^_^'  
  
Clerk:Awwwww,what adorable young children!!^___^  
  
Silver and You:*twiches*  
  
Clerk:*eye's widden as she she's all the food*ummmmm,  
  
You:^_^!!Were having a party!!!  
  
Silver:^_^  
  
Clerk:I uh,see,*puts food through the sanner*  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
People:COMON!!!!HURRY UP!!!!  
  
Silver:*leans back arms crossed*  
  
You:Man,service is running slow these years!!-_-'  
  
Silver:*nodds*  
  
*4 hours later*  
  
Clerk:*sweating but puts on a faint smile*Come again!!'In another 5 years'  
  
Silver:Bitch  
  
You:O o  
  
*at Silver's house*  
  
Silver:*sets food down*  
  
You:*runs around the house sreaming your head off*  
  
Silver:^_^'  
  
You:*goes through a bag and pulls out a table cloth*I'm the lord of the under world!!!*runs again*  
  
Silver:What?  
  
You:MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver:Okay,ummmmmm.let's set up for the party!!^_^';  
  
You:Hmmmm,party or under world,under world or party?*Throws table cloth down*I say party!!!^_^  
  
Silver:*Smiles*^_^  
  
You:*puts dip and chips on a table*So what are we going to 'DO' at this party?  
  
Silver:O o  
  
You:NOT THAT WAY!!!!!+_+  
  
Silver:Oh,heh!!Well um,I was thinking having a normal party like watching DVDs,eating snacks,chatting,and other fun stuff!!!  
  
You:-_-'  
  
Silver:*drags flour*Man,this thing is heavy!!!*pulls harder!!!!*sweating*  
  
You:SILVER!!!!NO..................  
  
Silver:*ripps flour bag open,having flour over your's and her faces and clothes*  
  
You and Silver:*caughs*  
  
You:*glares*  
  
Silver:Heh,at least,it didn't get in our hair!!!!  
  
*flour from the ceciling falls on hair*  
  
You:Errrrrr,  
  
Silver:WOW!!!!Now that was some funny stuff!!!^o^  
  
You:COME HERE!!!I'M GOING TO KICK YOU ASS!!!!*chases Silver*  
  
Silver:such language for a small ch.......AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*runs away*  
  
*2 hours*  
  
You:*panting*  
  
Silver:*panting*  
  
*we didn't do that nasty stuff you sick minded people!!!!*  
  
You:What are we going to do?The party is in less than 2 hours and the place is a wreck!!??  
  
Silver:Or worse,the party is less than 2 hours and the place is a wreck!!!  
  
You:My point is,maybe we should call my friend!?!?!?!  
  
Silver:*stares as you pull out a cell phone from Ra-Knows-Where??*  
  
You:Hello,Cat,come here please,we need this place clean up!!!Uh huh,less than 2 hours!!!Oky,bye!!*click*  
  
Silver:Uhhhh...................  
  
Cat in the Hat:*comes in*HEYYYYYY __________,LONG TIME NO SEE!!!!!*laughs*  
  
Silver:O o  
  
You:^_^'Hey Cat?!?!?Yeah,It's been like a while!!  
  
Silver:O o  
  
Cat:*laughs as the pulls out the clean o' matic 2004*  
  
Silver:O o  
  
You:Oh Cat,another one of your matic things!!  
  
Cat:Yes,it slices,it dices,and it makes chips less than a minute!!!  
  
Silver:O o  
  
You:Ummm,right now people can make a chip less than a second!!  
  
Cat:Ohhhhhhhh,oh well,at least it still can make chips!!*thounge sticks out*  
  
Silver:O o  
  
You:Yeahhhhhh,let's just get this cleaned up,please!!??  
  
Cat:Ohhhh,okay!!!  
  
Silver:O o  
  
*1and a half later*  
  
Cat:ALL DONE!!!!  
  
You:YAY!!!!!!!!!!HEAR THAT SILVER!?!?!?!?ummmm Silver  
  
Silver:O o  
  
You:*sighs while goes up to shake Silver*Hello?Silver!!Wake up!!  
  
Silver:Huh,what,where why,and how?!?!?!?!?!  
  
You and Cat:^_^'  
  
Cat:Well I must go ____far beond this land,where the seas and rapids loom!!!far away and away and away and away and away and away.........  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Cat:and away and away and away....  
  
You:Okay,Cat,we get it,but,you live right next door!!!???  
  
Cat:Darnnit,oh well,see you ________,see _______weird friend who looks like a donkey's a.....  
  
You:GOODBYE CAT!!!!!!!  
  
Cat:Ohhh okay.....*walks out the door*  
  
Silver:O o  
  
You:Oh no not again,at least we made it in time,the gang should be over anytime!!!^_^  
  
Silver:O o  
  
You:*sighs*  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver:I'm begging for you to continue the next cappie!!!!PLEASE!!!  
  
Black:Yeah,or she'll go hyper!!-_-;  
  
Silver:*goes hyper*  
  
Black:See what I mean??  
  
Orange:*finishes eating*..................  
  
Black:Ohhh,she only gets hyper on Thursday,Orange!!!  
  
Orange:-_-'  
  
Silver:I'm a bird.*jumps off a cliff*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*poof* Okay.......I.....stilll.....can't........fly.....yet.....!!!!  
  
Black and Orange:Ummmm,while we get Silver,please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rember:Silver needs at least 10 reviews to continue!!!!So please R&R!!!! 


	2. Where is Everyone?

Silver:Okayyyy,maybe no reviews now but maybe if I write more!!!^_^'  
  
Black:Whatever...........  
  
Orange:................  
  
Silver:Got that right Orange!!!!  
  
orange:-_-'  
  
Silver:Well,ummmmmmm,maybe this not the best way to start a Yu-Gi-Oh FanFiction but I like it!!!!!_  
  
Black:Whatever..............  
  
Silver:Errrrrrr,*hands disclaimer to Black*  
  
Black:Not again........*gets wack by a random mallet*  
  
Black:@_@Ok,okay,Silver_Cute_Wolf does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.She does not own you!!!!Ummmm,that's all you got.  
  
Silver:I know.........  
  
Kitsune:.................^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.2Where is Everybody?  
  
You:Errrrrrr,it's been 2 hours,were is Yami,Ryou,Peguses,and everyone else!!!!???This is so uncool!!!!*starts paceing*  
  
Silver:-__-  
  
You:And another thing!!!!!Why dosn't Peguses cut his hair,I mean,it's like 25 feet long!!!!  
  
Silver:Well it's better than the Cat dude!!!  
  
You:*rambles,rambles,and rambles*  
  
Silver:*snoreing*  
  
You:O oHow can you sleep at a time like this?!?!?!?!?!?!?Nobody is here!  
  
Silver:*snore*  
  
You:Silver?  
  
Silver:*snore*  
  
You:Silver?  
  
Silver:*snore*  
  
You:ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLVVVVVVVEEEEEEER RRRRRRR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!  
  
Silver:*snores*  
  
You:*sighs*  
  
*23 minutes later*  
  
You:Beond what I think,beond what I think,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver:*snore*  
  
You:*swings from random vines*  
  
Silver:*snores*  
  
You:Ummmmmm,this is boreing,what if Yami got kiddnap,or Yugi got hurt.  
  
Silver:*wakes up*Or worse,maybe Yami got kiddnap,or Yugi got hurt.*falls back asleep*  
  
You:But I just said tha...........oh never mind!!!*goes to phone*  
  
*dyles Ryou's phone number*  
  
*ring ring RING*  
  
*no answer*  
  
You:That's it!!!NO ONE RESPECTS ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver:*wakes up*I do^_^  
  
You:besides you,Silver.  
  
Silver:Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,*falls back asleep*  
  
You:Errrrrrrrrr,  
  
*25 minutes later*  
  
Silver:Eating chips*Want some?  
  
You:NO!!I DON'T WANT ANY CHIPS!!!!!!!I WANT EVERYONE TO BE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver:Like that'll ever happend*Munch*  
  
You:-_-'  
  
*32 minutes later*  
  
You:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!WOBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!WEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GGGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@_@  
  
Silver:I knew I shouldn't have let you drink soda!!!!!!!!!!!!-_-'  
  
You:Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehheheheh!!!^_^ *coughs*  
  
Silver:Do you need a glass of water or something?  
  
You:*coughs louder*  
  
Silver:Sheesh!!At least cover your mouth before i'm going to catch it!  
  
Random Person:Hello!!^_^  
  
Silver:Who the heck are you???  
  
Random Person:I dunno,I'm __________manager!  
  
You:*mouth full of dip*Hersdfhjfiealkjflksajeiao!!!!!!!  
  
Random Person:Uhhhhhh,look I'm here because I want a name,and only that person with the dip all over the mouth can give me one.  
  
You:Hmmmmmmmmm,your a boy,so I'm going to call you Chaerine!^_^  
  
Silver:That's a pretty name!^_^  
  
Random......I mean Chaerine:WHAT!!!!!!!!!I'M A BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You:Don't backsass me!*kicks Chaerine out*  
  
Chaerine:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!I'LLLLLLLLLLLL BEEEEEEEEEE BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams like a big sissy*  
  
Silver:Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!Bye-bye!^_^  
  
You:I WANT SOMEONE TO BE HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!*goes wild*  
  
*ding dong*  
  
You:O_o!!I'll get it!!!!*goes to door and opens it*HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!^_^  
  
Everyone:Hi!!^_^  
  
You:WHAT TOOK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO LONG!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:What are you talking about?Were right on time!  
  
You:Huh!It's 7:00!!  
  
Ryou:No!It's 6:00!!Did you go on daylight saving time?  
  
Silver and You:O o  
  
Everyone:^_^'Heh,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver:That was a weird chappie,anyway please review!!! 


	3. Peguses is in love!

Silver:I need reviews people!!!Plz!!PLZ!!PLZ!!!PLZ!!!!!!!!!!-_-'  
  
Black:Yeah!Or she can't write that Yu-Gi-Oh Yami and Yugi love FanFiction!^_^  
  
Orange:-_-'  
  
Silver:I'm not stupid,Orange,I know you just told me that I can never get reviews!!!BUT I WILL!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:You better!  
  
Silver:Yugi?  
  
Yugi:Huh?  
  
Silver:No.....  
  
Yugi:Yes!  
  
Silver:Yes  
  
Yugi:No?  
  
Silver:Huh?  
  
Yugi:What?  
  
Silver:Hai?  
  
Yugi:Nei?  
  
Silver:Why?  
  
Yugi:I dunno......  
  
Black and Orange:-_-'  
  
Yami:Hi abiou!^_^  
  
Yugi:*drools*  
  
Silver:Uhhhhhhhhhhh,ewwwwwwwww!  
  
Yami:*glares*  
  
Silver:*flinch*  
  
Yugi:Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..........  
  
Black:Let's get on with the story!  
  
Silver:Okey dokey!! ^_^  
  
Black:O o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ch.3 Peguses is in Love!  
  
Yami:Sooooo,ummmm are you 2 going to invite us in!?  
  
Malik:Yeah!If you don't,then I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!  
  
You:Sheesh!Like you have any MAGIC,powers,to make us go to this Zadle Wealm!  
  
Yami:It's Shadow Realm.  
  
You:Whatever!-_-'Come this way.*opens the door fully*  
  
Everyone:*walks in*  
  
Silver:Okay,now what?  
  
Yugi:I KNOW!!!OH OH!!!PICK ME!!!!!!!!  
  
You:Yugi?We are not watching Barney!-_-;  
  
Yugi:Awwww,man*puts hand down*!!!OH OH *raises hand again*  
  
You:Or Telitubies!!!-_-'  
  
Yugi:*puts hand down*  
  
You:Or little Bear!!O o  
  
Yugi:*mummbles*I didn't even get to raise my hand!  
  
Bakura:I KNOW!!!!!*Evil Smirk*  
  
Silver:O o  
  
You:NO BAKURA!!!!!We are not doing 'THAT'!!!O o  
  
Everyone:O o  
  
Bakura:Well at least I tried!  
  
Seto:I've got a question?  
  
You:What?  
  
Seto:Where's the bathroom?  
  
You:We don't have one!-_-'  
  
Seto:*holds it*  
  
You:Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!  
  
Peguses:I've got a question,Yugi Boy?  
  
Yugi:Ummmmmm,this is not my party,old man!  
  
Peguses:Who are you callin old Man?  
  
Yugi:The old man I'm looking at right now!-_-'  
  
Peguses:Ohhhh,your asking for trouble,Yugi Boy?  
  
Yugi:Bring it on,Old Man!!  
  
Peguses:*jumps on top of Yugi,beating the shit out of him*  
  
Yugi:Owwwwwwwwwwww!!!*starts crying*  
  
Yami:ABIOU!!!!!!!!HANDS OFF MY ABIOU,OLD GRAMPS!!!!!HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Peguses:Ohhh,now with the gramps!Your asking for for a ass whouping,bitch...I'll knock the................O o*is tackled by Yami Yugi*  
  
Yugi:Wow!!Fake crying works!^_^  
  
Ryou:-_-'  
  
You:This is not how the party is suppose to go!?  
  
Silver:FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!^_^  
  
You:Oh well!KICK HIS ASS YAMI!!!!!!!^_^  
  
Yami:Good idea!*kicks Peguses ass*  
  
You:ohhhhhh,that's ganna leave a mark!*covers eye's*  
  
Bakura:Wow!This is funny!The pharaoh is kicking an old man's ass!*evil laughs*  
  
Peguses:*punches Yami*YOU WANT SOME TO!!!*Grabbes Bakura*  
  
Bakura:O o!  
  
Everyone:FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
Bakura:TAKE THIS BITCH!!!!!!*punches Peguses's jaw,making a tooth come out*  
  
Peguses:Hey!My last baby teeth!^_^  
  
Everyone:HUH?  
  
You:You,you mean to tell me that you haven't lost your baby teeth and your in your 30's?  
  
Peguses:Yup.  
  
Bakura:And you never even tried to pull it out?  
  
Peguses:Yup.  
  
Silver:Or wish for it out?  
  
Peguses:Yup.  
  
Yugi:Or knock it out?  
  
Peguses:Yup.  
  
Ryou:Or make it loose?  
  
Peguses:Yup.  
  
Yami:Or make one of us,Yami's,to send it to the Shadow Realm?  
  
Peguses:Yup.  
  
Seto:Or go to the bathroom?*still holds it*  
  
Peguses:Ummmm,yup.  
  
Everyone:O o  
  
Joey:Or wish for a monkey in a bathtub?^_^  
  
Peguses:Yup.  
  
Everyone:O o  
  
*the floor starts shaking*  
  
Peguses:Tried that to!-_-;  
  
You:AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!AN EARTHQUAKE!!!!!  
  
Yami:Yeah,right!*falls on top of Yugi*Blushes*  
  
Yugi:*blushes*  
  
Silver:Oh crap!-_-'  
  
Joey:You said it!-_-;  
  
Marik:Awwwwwwww!^_^  
  
Malik:*slaps Marik*You dolt!  
  
Marik:*cries of happiness*I love you to Malik!  
  
Malik:O o  
  
You:Ummmm,I'm glad that you all like eachother,but this is an earthquake!!!!!-_-;  
  
Everyone:Ohhhhh yeah!I forgot!^_^  
  
You:-_______-'  
  
*the earthquake stops,then the toothfairy comes,she is a beautiful fairy with long gloden hair,blue eye's,long fingernails,and she is waering a really short green dress,and she has wings and a wand,she is 21 years old*  
  
Tooth Fairy:Hello,Maxamillion Peguses!I've see you lost your baby tooth!^_~  
  
Peguses:Yes!*drools*  
  
Tooth Fairy:Ummmm,can I see it?  
  
Peguses:If you give me a kiss,sweet thing*wink wink*  
  
Tooth Fairy:Ewwwwwww!  
  
Everyone:*giggles*  
  
Peguses:*puckers his lips*  
  
Tooth Fairy:Oh my Goodness!*vomits*  
  
Everyone:Poor girl!*nodd nodd*  
  
Peguses:I think I love you!!It's love at first sight!!^_^Right Mr.Tinkles!*huggs his random bunny*  
  
Everyone:O oThat's sick!!  
  
Seto:*still holding it*I know,he named his bunny Mr.Tinkles,WHEN I NEED TO TINKLE!!!!!!!!!!ERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Tooth Fairy:Ummmm,well,I...........*grabb by Peguses hand*  
  
Yami:I thought you loved that one girl you were going to marry but she died!  
  
Peguses:Sheesh!This woman is a babe,man!  
  
Everyone:HE'S DRUNK!!!!!!  
  
You:But how,we don't have any beers here?  
  
Silver:*nodd nodd*  
  
Peguses:*hiccups*I drunk on th...*hiccups*the way here!*hiccups*  
  
Bakura:*evil smirk*  
  
Yami:No baka tomb raider!-_-'  
  
Tooth Fairy:Ummmmm,I just wanted the tooth,not you!  
  
Peguses:Don't be silly*hiccups*I will sing you a song!!!*hiccups*  
  
Everyone:O o!YOU CAN SING?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Peguses:I can?  
  
Everyone:-_-'  
  
Tooth Fairy:Ummmm,it's okay,really!  
  
Peguses:Nonsince!!*hiccups*here we *hiccups*go!!  
  
Everyone:*Takes a seat*  
  
Tooth fairy:*sits*  
  
Peguses:*puts on Jessica Simpon voice*{A/N:He sounds like Jessica Simpon,but he doesn't sing one of her songs,okay?The song is Skater Boy ^_^}  
  
Tooth Fairy:oh brother.he sounds like Jessica Simpon!!-_-'  
  
Everyone:O o  
  
Peguses:*hiccups*He was a boy,she was a *hiccups* girl,can I make it any *hiccups* more obveious.*Hiccups*He was a punk *hiccups*she did ballet,*hiccups*what more can I say*hiccups*  
  
Tooth Fairy:O o  
  
You:*sniff*He has the most beautiful voice!*sniff*  
  
Peguses:*hiccups*He wanted her,*hiccups*She never tell,secretly,she wanted him as well,*hiccups*and all of her friend's,*hiccups*stuck up their nose,and they had a problem with his bedy clothes*Hiccups 12 times while winking at the new woman he loves*  
  
Tooth Fairy:*makes gagging sounds*  
  
Everyone:*laughs their heads off*  
  
Peguses:He was a skinny*hiccups* boy,she said see ya later boy,*hiccups,hiccups,hiccups*he wasn't good enough for her*hiccups*she had a pretty face*hiccups*but her head was up in space*hiccups*she needed to come back down to earth!*hiccups*  
  
Tooth Fairy:*rolls eye's*  
  
Everyone:*singing allong,expect for Yami,Bakura,Malik,and Seto who is still holding it*  
  
Peguses:5 years from now*hiccups*she sits at home,*hiccups*feeding the baby*hiccups*she's all alone,she turns on TV,*hiccups*guess who she see's,*hiccups*scanning a marakie on M TV*hiccups*she calls up her friend's*hiccups*they already know,and they've all got ticket's to see his show*hiccups hiccups*she tags along,stands in the croud,looks up at the man that she turn dowwwwwwwnnnnnnn!*hiccups*  
  
Tooth Fairy:THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!I'LL MARRY YOU!!GOD!!  
  
Peguses:Really?*hiccups*  
  
Tooth Fairy:*frowns*  
  
Peguses:YAYYYYY!!!SHE LOVES ME!!!!  
  
Tooth Fairy:No I don'T!  
  
Peguses:Uhhhhh,wellll,I'M STILL GETTING MARRIED!!!  
  
Everyone:Ewwwwwww!!POOR TOOTH FAIRY!!!!-_-;  
  
Jessica Simpson:*comes out*  
  
Everyone:O o  
  
Peguses:Uh oh*hiccups*  
  
Tooth Fairy:Uhhhhh,*flaps her wing's*  
  
Jessica Simpson:Are you like,going to pay me,or what?  
  
Everyone:Pay you?  
  
You:What do you mean,'pay you'where did you come from?  
  
Jessica Simpson:that old man over there,*points to Peguses*  
  
Peguses:Errrrrr,*mummbles*I'm not an old man!*hiccups*  
  
Jessica Simpson:said he would pay me,if I remerized this song called Skater Boy,and sing it,but he moves his mouth so it looked like he song it,to impress this girl,and he isn't paying me!!  
  
Everyone:WHAT!!!SO YOU WERE SINGING IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Jessica Simpson:*nodd nodd*  
  
Silver:But if you were singing this song,then you were hiccuping to?  
  
You:Yeah?  
  
Jessica Simpson:No,he did that!Stupid old man!  
  
Everyone:*looks at Peguses,glareing*  
  
Peguses:WHOOOOOO*hiccups*  
  
Tooth Fairy:YOU NO-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-OLD-MAN!!!!!THE WEDDING IS OFF!!!*Punches Peguses in the guts and flies away,taking his tooth,leaving no money*  
  
Jessica Simpson:*takes money from Peguses's pocket's*dumb ass old man*walks out the door,cooly*  
  
You:*grabbes Peguses,and throws him on the couch*There!!^_^  
  
Yami:WHOOOO!!!!NOW LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!!*dances sexy with Yugi*  
  
Bakura:*drinks the beer he snuck with him*  
  
Ryou:*dances with You and Silver*  
  
Marik:*dances cooly with Malik*  
  
Joey:*dances with a lamp,since Seto won't dance with him,because he is trying to find a bathroom*  
  
To be Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver:Whew!!That was hard to write!*sweating*  
  
Black:O o!!Peguses fell in love with a tooth fairy?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Orange:*snickers*  
  
Yami:I want the next chappie now!!!I want you to write the next story where Yugi and I fall in love!!!-_-'  
  
Silver:Okay,Okay,sheesh!!-_-;  
  
Black:*smirks*  
  
Yugi:*blush*  
  
Yami:*huggs Yugi*  
  
Yugi:*huggs Yami back*  
  
Orange:^_^.......................  
  
Silver:Your right Orange!That is so kawaii!!^_^  
  
Black:*vomits*  
  
Silver:Anyway,please R&R!!!!PLZ!!!PLZ!!!PLZ!!PLZ!!PLZ!!PLZ!!!  
  
Black:-_-' 


	4. Yami looses a game to you!

A/N:Thanks for the updateing guys and gals!!!*huggs all reviews,sqeezing the life out of them*For my first 4 reviewers,Crazy Buttafly,Yugi's- Supermoon268,Thou Shan Drems,and my first reviewer *blows kisses to Turkey- man*TURKEY MAN!!!BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!Anyway,you 4 are all on my favorite author's list,you 4 have funny stories to!!^_^!!I'll try to make you all a little more interesting!!Okay!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver:Wassup people!!!*goes all hyper,but hits a wall made out of ice*Owwwwwwwww,-_-;,*looks around*what's snow doing here,if it's spring?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Black:Uhhhhh,herm,were at the North Pole!^_^'  
  
Silver:Yeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh,so were are we?Are we in Hawaii?  
  
Orange:*wearing little mittens*^_^  
  
Black:Errrr,look,master,1 Hawaii hardly NEVER,has winter seasons,and two,we are at the North Pole!!!!!Look*points to 2,659 signs,that say,welcome to the North Pole*  
  
Silver:Sheesh!I see nothing!-_-;  
  
Black and Orange:-_-;  
  
Silver:I dunno what you two are talking about,but it's really cold,and we need to get on with the 4th chappie!!*sneezes*  
  
Black:Oh great,now Silver has a cold!!-_-;  
  
Silver:DO NOT!!!*sneezes,sneezes,sneezes,sneezes,and sneezes*  
  
Orange:-_-;........................  
  
Silver:i do not have a cold,Orange,if I did,my face would turn red!!*face turns red*  
  
Black:Ewwwwww  
  
Orange: ....................  
  
Silver:What do you mean my face is red?  
  
Orange:*drags a random mirror with his teeth to Silver's face*  
  
Silver:Huh?*looks at the mirror.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!I LOOK LIKE A STAWBERRY!!!!!!!!!!!*sneezes*  
  
Black:Here,if it makes you feel better,then I'll read the disclaimer,without having to argue!^_^  
  
Silver:Oh my god!!It's a mericle,I feel like singing a song!!*Orange ties her mouth with tape*  
  
Black:good work,Orange!!^_^  
  
Orange:^_^  
  
Silver:JSKHDKGWUIHSDKJDGHAKJH!!!  
  
Black:Can't hear you Silver?  
  
Silver:JWDKJASHDAKJHSDKJYDU!!!!*sneezes 23 times*  
  
Orange:*covers Silver with a blanket*  
  
Black:Okay,hmmm,Silver_Cute_Wolf does not own Yu-Gi-Oh,or you,or her mom,or her dad,or her gandmother,or Yami,or Yugi,or Bakura,or the tooth Fairy,or Peguses,or Malik................  
  
*23 days later*  
  
Black:Or Marik,or Ryou.^_^*takes a deep breath*She will make you all mostly be the main person in the story!!!!That's it!!!Take it Orange....  
  
Orange:................................................  
  
Black:That means please enjoy the next chappie and R&R!!!!^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.4 Yami,the King of Games looses a game to you!!  
  
*it's been 2 hours since you've all dance,and Peguses still hasn't waken up, now,you all are eating chips,and dip,and mustard,and sandwiches,and pickles,and ice-cream,and peanuts..........  
  
*23 minutes later*  
  
*and chocolate,and cake,and I think you'all get it!!*  
  
~*~*~  
  
You:*eating ice-cream*this is good!!!^_^It's like eating candy!!!  
  
Silver:Ummmm,that's because there's candy In the ice-cream*takes a bite from her pizza*  
  
You:Oh,I thought it was bannana's,*takes another bite*Oh well!!!^_^  
  
Everyone:-_-'  
  
Yami:*eating cookies*This reminds me of the time I beat Kaiba at duliest Kingdom!!!  
  
Seto:*Still looking for a bathroom*DON'T YOU DARE TELL THEM,YUGI!!!!!  
  
Yami:Ummmm,I'm Yami.  
  
Seto:Look,Yugi,these mind games are really getting boreing!!!  
  
Yami:WHAT!!!*puts Yugi in front of him*LOOK KAIBA!!!THERE ARE TWO OF US!!!!!!!!!!!!!TWO OF US!!!!!!!*shakes Yugi*  
  
Yugi:*dizzy*  
  
Seto:I don't see anything....  
  
Yami:*slaps forehead*,forget it!  
  
Seto:Whatever.......*goes back to finding a bathroom*  
  
You:YOU KNOW WHAT!!??  
  
Malik:What?You finally found those cookies I wanted?  
  
You:Ummmmm,no,sorry,BUT I WANNA PLAY A GAME!!!!^_^  
  
Yami:GAME!!!OH OH!!!!ME ME!!!I'M THE KING OF GAMES!!I NEVER LOOSE!!^_^  
  
You:Yeah right!  
  
Bakura:The no baka pharaoh is right,he never looses!-_-;  
  
Yami:*stands proudly*  
  
You:*rolls eye's*fine!!I'm up for a challenge anyway!!Soo,Mr.I never loose,what are we going to play?  
  
Yugi:OH OH!!I WANNA PICK A GAME!!!  
  
You:Yugi,we are not going to play, Barney and You in happyland!-_-'  
  
Yugi:Oh........*frowns*  
  
Ryou:How about.......  
  
Bakura:No Ryou,they are not going to play monkey in the middle!  
  
Everyone:*laughs*  
  
Ryou:Errrr,I think it's a fun game!!!!:P  
  
Joey:I know!!*throws chess box to Yami*That!!  
  
Yami:Great job Joey!I never loose at this!!!MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*thunder in the backround*  
  
Everyone:*raises an eyebrow*  
  
Yami:*coughs*ummm,hm,sorry!!Okay,so let's play!!^_^  
  
You:You got it,Yami!  
  
Ryou:Everyone knows Yami is going to win!!!!  
  
Everyone but Silver:*nodd nodd*  
  
Silver:I never seen the guy play!!But I'm voteing on ___________!!!!!  
  
Yugi:Whatever.....  
  
*43 minutes later*  
  
Yami:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!You can never beat me!!!I'm the all time champion at Chess!I never loose!!HAHAHAH!!!Your nothing but a coward,a big loomy coward!!HAHAHAHAHAH!!!Got any last words?  
  
You:Checkmate!!^_^  
  
Yami:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????  
  
Everyone:*gasped*  
  
Silver:YAYYYYYYY!!!!!!GOOOOOOOOO ______________*wearing a cheerleading custome*Let's go ________*clap,clap,clap,clap,clap*Let's go ________*clap,clap,clap,clap,calp*WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Yami:*falls down,crying*How can this be?I.....I never LOOSE a game!!*sniff*  
  
Silver:O oHe's crying?!?!?!?!  
  
Yami:Wha......wha......wha...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neighbors:*puts earplugs on*GET IT DOWN YOU CRAZY KIDS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone:*covers ear's*  
  
Silver:Well,it can't get any worse!  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
Silver:Okay,*still covering ear's*maybe it can!  
  
Yugi:Yami!STOP CRYING!!!!  
  
You:Oh my goodness!!It's just a game!!!  
  
Yami:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Everyone:O o!!!  
  
*seveal neighbors became deft*  
  
*And the world brakes in half*  
  
Yami:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You:What did I do wrong?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone:EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver:poor Yami!!!  
  
Everyone:WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Silver:I said POOR YAMI!!!!  
  
Everyone:WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Silver:I SAID..........POOR YAMI!!!  
  
You:POOR MEAT ON YOUR MOMMY?!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone:O o  
  
Silver:NO!!!..........I.........SAID..........POOR.............YAMI!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone:WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Silver:-_-;  
  
Yami:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*sniff*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*c ough*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*bl ows nose*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Bakura:WE GATTA MAKE HIM SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Everyone:WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Bakura:I SAID WE GATTA MAKE HIM SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Everyone:OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
You:*gets an idea*HEY YOU GUYS!!!I THINK........I THINK.......I THINK I GOT AN........AN.....IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone:*gasped*  
  
Yugi:*pulls journal out then writes,dear journal,__________has his/her first idea!!!!*  
  
You:*grabbes a king chess player*HEY YAMI!!!!!!!!?????  
  
Yami:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You:HEY YAMI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yami:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You:HEY YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????  
  
Yami:WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You:ERRRRR*slaps Yami*YAMI!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yami:*stops crying*Huh?_________,sorry I couldn't hear you?  
  
You:-_-;  
  
Yami:*starts crying again*What do you want?  
  
You:Look,you really won!Not mean!  
  
Yami:What do you mean I won?  
  
You:Ummmm,I cheated!!!*looks away smirking*  
  
Yami:You cheated?  
  
You:*nodd nodd*  
  
Yami:That....that means....I'M STILL THE KING OF GAMES!!!WHO HO!!!*jumps but falls on a bannana peel,making him slip*@_@  
  
You:*starts laughing*  
  
Bakura:*goes to your ear*Did you really cheat?  
  
You:*to Bakura's ear*No!!  
  
Everyone:*Takes finger's off ears*WHO HOOOO!!!!!!^_^  
  
Peguses:*wakes up,not drunk anymore*What did I miss?I thought I heard yelling?  
  
Everyone:O o*anime falls*  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver:*sneezes*AH......AH......AHHHHHHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!*sniffs*  
  
Black:Ewwwww*hands Silver a napkin*Here!!!^_^  
  
Silver:AHHHCOOOOOOOOOOO*sneezes napkin away*  
  
Black:-_-;  
  
Orange:......................................!!!!  
  
Black:Orange is right!Your sicker than we thought!  
  
Silver:AM NOT!!!*falls over chair*OUFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!@_@  
  
Black:*sighs*We have to fix Silver up!!!Anyway,please R&R!!!PLZ!PLZ!PLZ!PLZ!!!!!!!!^_^!!! 


	5. Is His Name Catherine or Random Person?

Black:Sorry Reviews!Silver is really,really,really sick!I knew we shouldn't took Silver to the North Pole!!--'Humans are so weak!  
  
Orange:.......................................................-.-  
  
Black:Don't worry,Orange,Silver wont hurt us if she found out we said humans are weak!  
  
Orange:tackles Black  
  
Black:OUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!falls down  
  
Orange:......................................  
  
Black:What do you mean that was funny!?  
  
Orange:laughso  
  
Black:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Ch5: Is his name Catherine,or Random Person?  
  
Peguses:I still don't get why you all were covering your ear's!I only heard a peep!--;  
  
You:HOW COULD YOU NOT HEAR YAMI CRYING!!!!!!!!!!O o  
  
Peguses:Like I said,only a little peep!laughs evily,spitting  
  
You:Ewwwwww!!Stop spitting!!Your getting spit all over my brand new clotheswines  
  
Peguses:I DON'T SPIT!!!!!!!  
  
You:LOOK!!!points to shirt that has a big blob of spit on itSEE!!IT'S YOUR SPIT!!  
  
Peguses:Look girl/boy!!!!That's not spit,that's water!!!  
  
You:NO IT'S NOT!!!!!IT SMELLS LIKE YOUR AS..........................  
  
Silver:grabbes your mouthUmm,,we don't need that kind of language!!'  
  
You:Errrrrr,hjfakjshehfjskbavhftvakhfvsjf!!!  
  
Silver:Ummmmmm,pardon?  
  
You:kjhfwkuhrfbahncwkjerj!!!!!!  
  
Silver:Ummmmm,I still can't hear you!!!  
  
You:Errrrrpuches Silver's hand off your mouthI said I can't breathe!!!pant pant  
  
Silver:Sheesh!Blame everything on me!!!!!!  
  
You:I AM BLAMEING EVERYTHING ON YOU!!!  
  
Silver:OH YEAH!!!  
  
You:YEAH!!!!!  
  
Silver:Errrrrrr I'll get you !  
  
You:Bring it on,Silver!  
  
Silver:!!!  
  
You:SILVER!!!  
  
Silver:!!!  
  
You:SILVER!!  
  
Silver:!!!  
  
You:SILVER!!!  
  
Silver:!!!  
  
You:SILVER!!!  
  
Silver:!!!  
  
You:SILVER!!!  
  
Yugi:gigglesYugi!!  
  
Silver and You:look dumbly at Yugi  
  
Yami:Now,now,abiou,this is their fight!!drags Yugi away  
  
Yugi:Awwwwwwwwpouts  
  
Yami:'  
  
You and Silver:sweatdrop  
  
Silver:glares at Right,so where were we!!??  
  
You:I dunno!!But lets just fight!!  
  
Silver:nodd nodd  
  
Bakura:grabbs Silver  
  
Yami:grabbs You  
  
Silver is grabbed by Bakura,while laughs evily,but then your grabbed by Yami,who's laughing now?  
  
Silver:Dude,Bakura,Let me gooooooooo!!!!!struggles  
  
You:YAMI!!!YOUR A DEAD MAN!!!!  
  
Yami and Bakura:Shut up you no baka's!--'  
  
Silver:screams like a sissy  
  
You:rolls eye's  
  
Random Person........I mean Catherine:poofs in from Ra-Knows-WhereI'm getting revinge on you since you named me.....shudderCatherine!!!!  
  
Everyone:gasp  
  
You:OH NO!!!IT'S THE DUDE I NAMED CATHERINE FROM CHAPTER 2!!!!  
  
Everyone:gasp  
  
Bakura:falls to the ground,laughing his bloody head offCATHERINE!!!!???HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!BUT YOUR A BOY!!!!  
  
You:Really?I thought it was a he she!'  
  
Everyone:O o  
  
You:What?I can dream,can I?  
  
Everyone:O o  
  
You:Ummm,okay,maybe I can't!--;  
  
Everyone:nodd nodd  
  
You:How did the law people,make you a licence for a name?  
  
Catherine:Wellllllll,it started 4 seconds ago!  
  
Everyone:Oh bloody heck!--;  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Random Person:walks up to the clerk,wearing a sock on his face,making him not see,and a bagGIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!!!  
  
Woman:Sir,your cap locks are on,please turn them off!  
  
Random Person:OH,SORRY,IS THIS BETT..............I mean,is this better?  
  
Woman:Much!!  
  
Random Person:Okay,before I was interupted by a "Woman"  
  
All woman and girl:punch Random PersonGIRLS RULE!!!YOU SUCK!!!all walks away  
  
Random Person:OW!!!!cluches stomach  
  
Woman:rolls eye'sDo you want somthing or not,sir!?  
  
Random Person:gets up slowlyLike I was saying,give me all your money  
  
Woman:ummmm,sir,please turn around!--'  
  
Random Person:Oh,I'm sorry!turns aroundNow,give me all your money!!  
  
Woman:Okayyyyyyyyyyy!--;  
  
Random Person:Ummmm,its not working,Piffyturns to Puffy  
  
{Black:Piffy is Catherine's puppy wuppy!! Catherine:Don't make fun of Piffy!AND MY NAME IS RANDOM PERSON,Right Piffy huggs PiffyPiffy:barksBlack:sighs}  
  
Piffy:bark bark bark  
  
Woman:Okayyyyyy,now,are you going to tell me what you want,or will I have to call the cops?  
  
Random Person:Oh no,nervous laughno cops,hands the woman a $4.65Put this in my deposite!!  
  
Woman:Can I see some licence?  
  
Random Person:Okay dokey!hands his licence to the womanThere!  
  
Woman:looks at the licence and types stuff on the computerOkay,so your first name is Random Person,your middle name is Random Person,and your last name is Random Person.raises an eyebrow  
  
Random Person:My mom refused to name me!  
  
Woman:Okay,anyway,your birth date was random,your ID number is random,and all of this suff is........  
  
{Black:Just so you wont get confused,this is random person's ID that the woman is reading,riiiiight abouttttttttt,NOW............silence as a random grass darnnit.........  
  
Random Person's ID  
  
Full name:Random Person,Random Person,Random Person ID number:random Phone number:random Address:random zip code:Random New name:Random Person...............The police,at least 1,098,748,572,875,658,236,450,745,936 of them came!But they all couldn't fit in the Bank,so guess what they did?  
  
Outside the Bank in one police car!  
  
Police 1:singing while drunkDude hiccup this is like,soooo now hiccup cool,23 guys cheated on my hiccup boyfriend!!  
  
Police 2:Dude!hiccupyour like telling me!!!hiccupsisn't that right,prisoner,that we are taking to jail for no reason....hiccup  
  
The two drunk poilcemen look in the back of the police car,and looked at a drunk prisoner named,"prisoner that the police are taking to jail for no reason"wearing makeup,and singing drunkly  
  
Prisoner that the police are taking to jail for no reason:Because I am beautifulhiccupsno matter what they sayyyyyyyyyyhiccups while passing out  
  
Police 2:hiccupsthis is the best day of my life!!!  
  
Police 1:Your telling me,FREE CHEESE!!!!!!!  
  
Back inside the Bank  
  
Police 1,746,743,876,231:Random Person,your ID is fake,come out with your hands up!!!  
  
Random Person:Dummy,I'm right by you!!!  
  
Police 1,746,743,876,231:Ohhhhhhh,well here lady,GIVE ME THAT!!!takes the licence and rippes itThere,here is your REAL ID!!Okay men,move out!!!all leave  
  
Random Person:What nice men!  
  
Woman:You wish,idiot!  
  
Random Person:eye's widden as he shivers  
  
Woman:What is wrong with you?takes the ID and reads it.....oh....my....starts laughing her head offYOUR REAL NAME RIGHT NOW IS hah hah hah hah hah hah hah CATHERINE!!!!!!!  
  
Random Person I mean Catherine:twiches  
  
Woman:BUT ...HAH.......HAH....HAH.....HAH.....HAH....HAH.....HAH.....HAH!!!YOUR A BOY!!!!THAT'S A GIRL'S NAME!!!!!laughs harder  
  
Catherine:twiches while cryingI'M GOING HOME TO TELL MY MOMMY ON YOU!!!!runs out of Bank  
  
Woman:Hmmmmm,that's funny,his licence says he doesn't have a mom,or dad,or grandma.......  
  
2 seconds later  
  
Woman:Okay,I'm done!!  
  
Camera man:Oh,sorry,I'm leaving!!But I'll be back......baby...wink wink  
  
Woman:GO!!!!!!!!!--;  
  
Camera Man:Okay okay,sheesh!leaves  
  
Woman:I need to quit this job!!!--;  
  
END OF FALSHBACK  
  
You:HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!THAT'S A FUNNY STORY!!!!!  
  
Catherine:NO IT'S NOT!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver:Yeah I agree with him.........  
  
Catherine:  
  
Everyone:gasp  
  
Silver:THAT HE IS A BOY AND HE HAS A GIRL'S NAME!!laughs  
  
You:TRUE!!!Laughs  
  
Yugi:POOR CATHERINELaughs  
  
Yami:laughs so hard he forgets that he lost a duel to   
  
Bakura:laughs evily with Malik  
  
Marik:Yami?I still don't get it!  
  
Malik:That's beacuse your dumb!  
  
Marik:Ohhhh,okay!!!  
  
Malik:O o  
  
Marik:Heyyyy,wait a minute....I'M NOT DUMB!!!  
  
Malik:Awwwww,hikari,you look adorable when your mad!  
  
Marik:blushes  
  
Ryou:I don't get it....lokks at Bakura  
  
Bakura:Don't even think about it!  
  
Ryou:pouts  
  
You:--;looks everywhereWhere did Catherine go?  
  
Everyone:Uhhhhhhhlooks dumbly  
  
Catherine's Pov  
  
Catherine:outside Silver's houseErrrrrr,those foolish dumb people,think they can make a fool out of Random person.......I mean Catherine.....NO I MEAN.....ERRRRRRR!!I'LL NEVER DO ANYTHING STUPID AGAIN!!!!!trips on a LadybugOUCH!!!  
  
Silver's House  
  
while Catherine was acting uncool,and other random names{Black:Get it?Random names and Random Person laughs stupidI know,I'm sorry,That was lame!--;}everyone was playing and partying!But somthing tell the dumb heros that this party isn't over yet!!!!  
  
Black:See,Orange,Were better off without Silver!!  
  
Orange:glares  
  
Black:Why do you like her so much?  
  
Orange:...................................  
  
Black:Besides she is your master!!--;  
  
Orange:........................  
  
Black:I promise that Silver will be meaner to me!!rolls eye's  
  
Orange:  
  
Black:Okay!Now reviewers!!R&R!!!!!! 


End file.
